pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Spacecraft of the Pineapple Empire
This page lists down all of the spaceships used by the Pineapple Empire. All of them have the PSFS abbreviation. Supercarriers Supercarriers are the largest warships deployed by the PSFS. They are heavily armed, well shielded, and have very thick, hard to penetrate armour. Like with carriers, they are normally used as bombardment ships. Since they are normally vulnerable by themselves, they are frequently supported by battleships and tend to hide behind all the other ships in the fleet. Carriers Carriers are only slightly weaker than their supercarrier cousins. They serve the exact same purpose and have similar albeit weaker armament and defense. Dreadnoughts Same purpose as battleships, but they can go under what most people would classify as a "heavy battleship." Battleships Battleships are the biggest guns of the PSFS. Battleships are normally used to escort carriers and supercarriers, and are much more commonly used as support ships, since simply throwing them away into an ambush alone is simply a bad idea that can cost too many resources. They are the last line of defense if the battlecruisers and cruisers in front of them are destroyed. Battlecruisers Battlecruisers are usually next in line in a PSFS fleet. They are used as the first response units after the frigates, and are meant to deal enough damage to weaken their opponents for easy picking by the battleships and carriers, in the case that they are all destroyed. Battlecruisers are also used in ambush forces to dish out major damage, as their frigate escorts simply don't have the guns to do the job themselves. Frigates Frigates are frequently used as scout ships, because of their high speed and cheap armament, and are also deployed'' en masse'' as last resort defenses in the case that a fleet fails to defend a Pineapple planet. They are also used with fleets to receive the brunt of any ambush force, and they themselves are also used in ambushes along with battlecruisers to take the brunt of an attack, in the case an ambush is predicted and turned into a trap. Howe-class supercarrier The most recent supercarrier completed, the Howe-class supercarrier is the largest feat ever accomplished by the Pineapple Empire. It boasts a huge armament and incredible strength, with fairly powerful engines. Info about it is mostly unknown due to the fact it has not been on its maiden voyage yet. The Howe class was the first built with robots, due to Ethan's concern with the estimated amount of "500 million people" needed to build it otherwise. The trial was successful and the program will be expanded to include other ships being built with robots guided with human supervision in certain cases. Fredrick-class supercarrier The only one of its kind currently built, the PSFS Fredrick is a massive supercarrier that began construction in August 2301. Finalized on July 19, 2318, the Fredrick is the largest ever ship constructed by the Pineapple Empire, and is the flagship of its space fleet. Due to its recent construction, it has never seen combat and has only been used in training exercises and war game simulations. It is most likely better suited for planetary bombardment than other ships. The Fredrick class was superseded by the Howe class supercarrier, which was twice the size, orders for 3 more of the Fredrick class were also placed on the same form. The names of the three ordered ships are Kuznetsov, William, and Rommel. Bismarck-class carrier An early type of space carrier introduced on September 21, 2289, it was one of two main spacecraft projects issued by the Pineapple Empire at the time, the other being the deadly Orion-class battleship. Due to the Illuminati invasion, the prototype Bismarck-class carrier was destroyed, and most of its plans and design were destroyed along with the Bismarck itself. An OPMI led team is attempting to recover the lost plans of the Bismarck and have it restored by 2319, using photographic evidence and notes made by construction workers and designers of the ship. So far, 89% of the original plans and design are recovered, and the new ship, the Bismarck II, is being reconstructed as the plans are salvaged and rebuilt. The Bismarck-class carrier was recently discovered to hold very high-speed engines. Sagittarius-class dreadnought The Sagittarius-class was one of the largest projects ever created by the Pineapple Empire. It had a budget of over 100 trillion $PD, where its goal was to create a super heavy battleship capable of decimating planets and laying waste to enemy fleets. Due to the project's only recent completion, it also has seen little combat, and the only ships of its type that exist are the Sagittarius, the Ascella, the Sadira, the Polis, and the Pistol. Orion-class battleship The Orion-class battleship was introduced to the Pineapple space fleet in 2291, constructed shortly after the Illuminati-Pineapple Empire War in just 1 year, starting from February 29, 2290 and finalizing construction in March 10, 2291. It saw massive deployment against the Itanimulli and quashed the galactic Itanimulli uprising. In the war itself, 12 Orion-class battleships were destroyed when an Itanimulli ship suicide bombed a docking station for the battleships. The Orion-class battleship is constantly quoted by rebels and enemies as "the fear and might of the Pineapple Empire". It was the largest Pineapple Empire ship until the construction of the Fredrick-class supercarrier. It is heavily armed to destroy enemy ships, but is not good at destroying land-based forts or cities. There have ever since been 391 of these battleships constructed. The flagships of the Orion-class are usually noted as Orion, Rigel, Betelgeuse, Alnitak and Bellatrix. Scorpius-class battlecruiser The Scorpius-class battlecruiser, originally constructed on May 6, 2311, is a collaboration project between the GR and the Pineapple Empire. Its design is that of the Pineapple Empire's, but most of its weaponry is based from the GR. It has rarely seen combat, similarly to the Fredrick-class supercarrier. The Scorpius-class battlecruiser is again focused on destroying enemy ships, but is not great against targets on planets. Once again, due to its very recent completion, the only ships of its type are the Scorpius and the Antares. There are currently 63 more under construction. Paris-class frigate One of the most nimble ships of the PSFS, the Paris-class frigate saw massive deployment ever since it was constructed on December 1, 2271, when the Pineapple Empire started to expand more on their space fleet. It is the most common class and type of ship in the PSFS. It is well balanced in its characteristics and can be build quickly due to its rather simple design. During the Pineapple Empire-Illuminati War, most of the Pineapple Empire's Paris frigates were destroyed by Illuminati cruisers, and 597 were rebuilt. During the Itanimulli-Pineapple Empire War, the Paris frigate saw deployment ''en masse ''to destroy the Itanimulli fleets and quell the uprisings occurring throughout the Pineapple Empire's galactic colonies. The Paris-class frigate is commonly used as a mass deployment, last resort ship and is used commonly as an escort to take the brunt of an ambush.